my own butler
by NAR1914
Summary: The Queen sent you to visit the earl (ciel) when you arrived you meet with a handsome butler who make conract with. story better than summery.One shot.Rated and Review


Ciel Phantomhive  
Eh, I dont really care for him, but you must! You got Ciel Phantomhive!

Your a generally calm person, proper and well behaved and things really don't phase you.  
You've had things rough but your past it and tend not to think about it. You have a small group of people you like but don't generally trust. But all in all your a good person.

STORY:  
You were sent by the queen to visit the young Earl Phantom hive. A dark butler opened the door for you and led you to the earl. Something about the butler annoyed you but you dismissed the feeling and greeted the earl. He plastered a smile on his face that you could tell was fake and started some small talk.  
You smiled and sat  
"I'm really not much for small talk it makes you look nervous and quite frankly weak earl. A lady such as myself shouldn't un nerve you so.."  
Ciel stared at you for a moment.  
"Earl, we both know you want to finish this. We both have things to tend to... or are you just not use to talking to girls yet?" You smiled and Ciel blushed  
"Your right, I have better to do, Sebastian give her the papers."  
"Sebastian? You giggled "I have a puppy named Sebastian."  
Ciel suppressed his laughter and Sebastian fake smiled  
"Is that so My lady?" Sebastian hissed  
"I'm just teasing Sebastian, I have an aggravating sense of humor. You are so well cut and proper, so perfect. It's hard to find good demons these days." You sipped your tea.  
Ciel and Sebastian twitched.  
"What are you implying miss?" Sebastian smiled handing you a cake.  
"Well you are a demon aren't you? You smell like one..."  
Sebastian again twitched and Ciel smiled and snickered.  
"Your a riot miss, but too smart for your own good. That is a secret that-"  
"A verbal threat Earl? How weak, If I wanted to destroy you I would to it by my own hands or a sword. Not words, that's something of a gossiping old sow. I expect more of you, Earl."  
You get up and excuse yourself, having gathered your information.  
"Sebastian, who was that?"  
"Min Min they call her the queens cannibal."  
Ciel blushed, I must see her again.  
You begin to recieve invitations to the Phantomhive resedence. The more you ignored them the more they came, and finally you gave in.  
You and Ciel immediatly hit it off and you both started to like each other greatly.  
Some time passed and you heard of the death of the Earl. You were deeply saddened but you were in public so crying would be unnessary.  
When you returned home the earl was standing in the ballroom waiting for you, his eyes were red and pink.  
You chuckled and looked to the demon Sebastian. Leaning against the wall smiling.  
"My lady." He nodded you turned to Ciel and he kissed you and asked you to make a contract with him.  
You agreed and had the contract put on your neck.  
He stayed by your side until the day you died.

I hate him oh so passionatly... but you must not! You get Sebastion!  
Your a generally laid back kid. You find fun in simple things and good at alot of what you do. You persistent and patient and usually well prepaired, but not to OCD about it. Your chill and even you screw up. You tend to be a tad bit flirtatious, your pretty suave huh?

STORY:

You were walking down an ally after taking care of some business for the Italian mafia in Brittan. Lately there is so much work for you. But you were okay with it since you were order to. "Just a bit more" you thought to yourself. The ally was empty but somehow it doesn't feel quite right. It was dark and you were alone but you weren't at all scared. When you're in that line of business it's best to wear shorts so you'd hear an occasional whistle from on lookers. That didn't bother you at all. You took another turn and it was just you.

You could feel the presence of someone, something else. Breathed the air and stopped walking. You could smell him. "I don't associate myself with demons." There was a pause then you felt him getting closer fast. You turned and dogged his kick. "Yet, you'll associate yourself with rats and dirty Italian thugs. What's really worse?" he reply. "That is none of your concern." You said as you threw a punch and he dogged, he came at you and you barely got out of the way.

You knew you'd lose up against him the best thing to do was listen to what he had to say. You stood up straight and sighed."What are your plans exactly? I know you're not going to hurt me." You sighed. Sebastian smiled and quickly sped behind you and grabbed your waist.

"What makes you so sure?" he whispered as his hand slowly going up your body touching certain areas which makes you felt uncomfortable."You're a demon, I'm a girl. You could have killed me from the moment you saw me. And get your hands off me, there cold as ice." You pushed him off and turned to face him. He smiled  
"I've been observing your line of work for quite some time. I would like to recruit you."  
"Recruit me where exactly? You got a name? A demon in a butler uniform must be under contract... you must have a name." you said. "So knowledgeable. I am Sebastian, the Phantom hive butler." He bowed to you and kissed your hand "It's a pleasure, miss?" he stared at your face. "Min Min" you said, wiping your hand on your shorts "I'm not interested, but thank you for the offer Sebastian." You turned to walk away and he again grabbed your waist tightly as he buried his face in your neck and you twitched making a strange sound "Nng!" you could feel your face turning red quickly. "All the other service members in the house are such a bore, it would be nice to have someone I could have fun with..." he whisper at your ear making you blush even more. "Why do you smell so strongly of cats? Must be some weird fetish.." You laugh and shake him off. "Enough of that butler, I'll make you a deal. You see humans give each other contracts as well." You unbutton the buttons on your shirt and point to a scar on your chest. This is the contract I made to my master, take him out and I'll be all yours." You wink at him.  
You and Sebastian grin at each other. A week later you hear of the death of your boss and search for the Phantom hive residence. You get there and knock the door. While waiting you were able to see the garden. It was beautiful and neat. "As expected from one hell of a demon" you smile. Sebastian is waiting for you. He He gets you a maid outfit and after your altercations you become the assistant cook.  
You befriend Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin. Even the young master takes a bit of a liking to you, although you two occasionally argue he respects you.  
You live in the mansion and slowly start to like Sebastian. You two spend a lot of time together and afterwards for once Sebastian found a human that doesn't give off a smell.  
You too love each other, but neither of you has the desire for children, you both takes care of Ciel like achild anyways. Life is good for you 3, for all of eternity


End file.
